In a Midnight Talk
by LivForever
Summary: David decides to take Olivia on a vacation to the South for the time of her life. Is Olivia willing to fall all the way for him or does a complication get in the way? No Elliot.
1. Chapter 1

**David decides to take Olivia away from the city for a few weeks and surprise her with the time of her life. Is Olivia willing to let him love her or does the fear of a real relationship ruin everything?**

"I don't know," Olivia complained to David. They were sitting in their bedroom on their bed still wearing their pajamas and drinking coffee.

"Come on," David pleaded, "It'll be fun. You need a vacation and you haven't been to Louisiana before."

Olivia sighed and took another sip of her steaming coffee, "Why Louisiana?"

"I told you," David said sitting his coffee mug on the nightstand next to his side of the bed, "I think Louisiana is a very beautiful place."

Olivia took in a deep breath and took a moment to really look at David. His eyes were pleading for her to agree on the two week trip but, Olivia just didn't know how she felt about it. Of course she wanted to go and get out of town for awhile, but she didn't know if she could escape from work and she didn't want the guys to be in her business.

"Please," he said pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Okay," she smiled.

"Really?"

She nodded and he threw his arms around her and gave her a gentle yet meaningful kiss on the lips. "Mmm."

"Think about doing this in Louisiana," he said pulling Olivia on top of him.

She giggled, "I have to go to work."

David let go of her arms and she kissed him one more time before getting up to put on her work clothes and get ready for the day.

"I can't wait to see you in a bikini," David chided as he watched Olivia refill her thermos with coffee from their newly bought coffee pot.

"In your dreams," Olivia said to him, "I don't do bikinis."

"Aw, come on! For me?"

"Maybe in the privacy of our bedroom with the lights off," she said with a very seriousness to her voice.

"Liv, your body is amazing. Anybody who could see you in a bikini would definitely be jealous."

"You're just saying that," she said as she sat her thermos down on the counter to clip her badge to her belt.

"I mean that," he said breaking out his serious tone.

"I have to get to work," she said picking her coffee back up an heading for the door.

"What, no kiss?"

She turned around and smiled at him, "I've kissed you three times already and we haven't even been awake for an hour. Have a nice day."

David was left standing in the living room of her apartment shaking his head. He didn't think he was ever going to figure Olivia out. She had been a mystery ever since they first met and he was curious to know more. He knew some little things about her, but the more important things they hadn't yet shared with each other. He knew nothing about her family and nothing about her background. In return though, she knew the same things about him. He hoped the trip he had already planned was enough to get her to open up because he wanted to know everything there was to know.

Olivia yawned as she shuffled into the business that was the squad room. She was just about to sit down in her chair when Captain Cragen called her into his office.

"What are you doing here?" he asked giving her an inquiring look.

"Uh, working?"

"You have two weeks off," Cragen stated, "I thought David told you."

Olivia just smiled and shook her head. Now she knew why David was begging her to go on this vacation, because she already had off.

"Did David set you up to this?"

"Maybe," Cragen answered, "But, he has a point. You haven't had a vacation in thirteen years."

"He wants to take me to Louisiana," Olivia said gesturing with her hands.

"So, go to Louisiana."

"Is this some kind of punishment?" Olivia asked sitting down in the chair, "Because if this is th-"

"This isn't a punishment Olivia," Cragen informed her, "This is a reward."  
Olivia sighed, "Then I guess I'll see you in two weeks when I return."

"See ya," Cragen waved as Olivia walked out of his office and out of the precinct.

Walking back to her apartment she couldn't help the smile that seemed permanently etched on her face. She couldn't believe that David had requested she get two weeks off for a vacation. She was falling for David, fast. She liked going to bed with him and waking up to him cuddling her. It seemed to give her life a new meaning.

"David Haden!" Olivia yelled when she walked into her apartment. She sat her things down on the kitchen table and walked into the bathroom where she saw the light on form the crack under the door.

"David Haden," she said again as she stared at his naked form through the shower curtain.

"Yes?" he laughed as he peeked his head through out of the blue curtain. He had shampoo in his hair and Olivia thought he looked like Santa.

"You talked to my Captain? How did you know I would say yes?"

"Because," he answered simply, "You love me."

Olivia playfully rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Sometimes."

"All the time," he argued, "Face it. You're falling for me."

Olivia took in a deep breath and bit her bottom lip. She was falling for him and he knew it. He had her wrapped around his finger and Olivia didn't know if she liked that. She watched through the shower curtain as she saw the outline of his body move when he lathered up with soap.

"Want to join?" he asked.

"I already had a shower today," Olivia said turning toward the door.

Olivia heard the shower curtains pull back and she turned around to see David, in full flesh. She had to catch her breath.

"Two showers can't hurt."

She bit her bottom lip again, something she had gotten very used to and then smiled. She kicked her shoes off to the side and then undid her belt dropping it on the floor in front of her. "I guess you're right. Two showers never hurt anybody."

David reached out for her hand and pulled her into the tub with him. Chest to chest they stood there under the shower head letting the warm water pour down on them as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"You know, the mirrors are already fogged up."

Olivia laughed, "Your point?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate packing," Olivia complained as she threw one of her few dresses into the over packed suitcase.

David shot her a look as he threw some more of his clothes into his, "This could be the most fun part of the trip," he teased, "So, you might as well enjoy it."

Olivia rolled her eyes as she continued to rummage through her closet for things to pack, "What are we going to do down there anyway? Sit on the beach all day?"

"I might have a couple surprises hidden up my sleeves," David said as he shut the lid and zipped up his suitcase.

Olivia sighed, "I really hate surprises."

"You'll get over it," he laughed walking toward her. She stopped what she was doing and dropped the clothes in her hand to the floor. She reached up and carefully caressed his face with her hands as she gazed into his eyes.

"I am a little excited to be going," she said after a few seconds of silence.

"That's what I hoped," he smiled giving her a quick peck on the cheek, "You better hurry with that packing though because we leave at ten tonight."

It was eight o'clock already so they had two hours to finish what needed to be done. Olivia had packed all of her things she needed and pulled out a pair of pajamas to wear on the plane. There was no way she was going to sleep on a plane in jeans. She hated sleeping in jeans.

"I'm ready," Olivia said wheeling her suitcase into the living room where David was patiently waiting on the couch.

"You're wearing that?" he asked referring to her pajamas and slippers.

"Yes," she said seriously, "Is that a problem?"

"No," he chuckled, "I just don't think I've ever seen you go into public in your pajamas."

"You won't see it again either," she said grabbing her keys off the counter, "Now let's go so we don't miss out flight."

They headed off to the airport and went through all of the security precautions and then waited in line to hand the counter their tickets.

"They better not lose my luggage," Olivia said to David.

"If they do, I'll buy you all new things."

She smiled and placed her arm in his and rested her head on his shoulder until it was their turn to aboard the plane. Olivia climbed over the first seat over to the spot closest to the window and sat down while David took their carryon bag and stuffed it in the storage space above them.

"You going to sleep?" David asked handing her the purple blanket she brought.

"Yep," she said taking it from his hands.

When David sat down and got comfortable and pulled Olivia close to him and she rested against his shoulder so she could sleep. David was getting tired too so he rested his head on top of hers and they rode the whole plane ride asleep.

"Liv," David whispered shaking her gently, "Wake up. We're here."

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and she yawned before raising her arms in the air and stretching. "That was fast," she said.

"Well we did sleep the whole way," David said as he stood up to grab their bag.

"Are you sure you know your way to the hotel?" Olivia asked as they gathered their luggage.

"Positive," he replied.

They pushed their way through the crowd of the airport and outside into the warm air and the sweet smell of the south. Olivia followed David who was packing both suitcases and leading the way to the hotel where they would be staying.

"This is the beach," Olivia stated when they arrived on a private sandy area near the ocean, "What are we doing here?"

David pointed to a house that was a few yards in front of them and Olivia stopped in her tracks.

"David," she said in a shaky voice, "Whose house is that?"

"Mine," he said using his hand to block the sunlight that was beaming in his eyes.

She looked at him and then back at the beach house. It was a gorgeous two story house that was painted white with windows all around. There was a fence around it keeping it private and from what Olivia could see the top floor looked stunning. She could see the balcony from where they were walking and she couldn't wait to stand on it.

"So this is why you chose Louisiana?" she asked beginning to walk again.

"Yeah," he said, "I hope you'll like it."

As they approached the door, David took out his keys from his pocket and turned them into the lock. He walked inside and sat the suitcases down on the couch.

"This is beautiful," Olivia gasped as she looked around. The place was fully furnished with nice white things and it felt just like a beach house. The sun shone through the windows lighting the place up and making it feel like you were standing outside, minus the heat. She took a look around at the walls and noticed some pictures that were hanging up.

There was a particular one that caught her eye. It was a girl who seemed slightly younger than David wearing sunglasses and making a funny pose and David was in the background laughing.

"Who's this?" Olivia asked pointing to the woman.

"That's my little sister," David said walking closer to the picture, "She lives in California. We don't talk much."

"How come?" Olivia asked intrigued to know more about her.

"We just don't," David said leaving it at that. "Are you hungry?" he asked walking into the kitchen and grabbing a phone book.

"I want to go to the beach," Olivia said sitting down at a stool at the bar counter.

"We should eat first," David said, "I have something planned for us tonight."

"What is it?" she asked with her eyes growing wide like a little kid on Christmas.

"You'll see tonight," he said flipping open the phone book.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Uh, Chinese?"

"This is Louisiana," David said looking up from the phone book at her, "We will not be having Chinese. What about we order from the best biscuit place I know?"

"Sounds good," Olivia said getting up to explore more of the house.

While David made the order in for their lunch, Olivia walked into the back of the house where there were two bedrooms. She walked into one of them and saw that it was painted with airplanes around the top border. It looked like it was made for a little boy. Then she found a picture frame sitting on a dresser of a little boy wearing a baseball cap and smiling a big cheesy smile. She wondered who it was. She sat the picture back down and then wondered off into the other bedroom. The walls were painted a very light blue and the bedspread was a darker blue. There were white candles aligning the dresser and Olivia thought she could dig it. She had always liked candles. When she turned around to head back into the living room she saw David leaning up against the wall in the doorway.

"Do you think you can put up with this house for two weeks?"

"I think so," she smiled wrapping her arms around him. "Just one question, who's that little boy in the picture in the other room?"

David sighed and rubbed his hand up an down Olivia's back, "That's my son."

Olivia paused for a moment, "You have a son?"

He nodded, "He lives with his mother in Nashville. It was a bad divorce."

"I'm sorry," Olivia said leaning her head against his chest.

"Not your fault," he said, "But now you have to tell me something about you."

"When did we make this deal?" Olivia laughed as she let go of him and walked into the living room leaving him to chase after her.

"Just now," he smiled sitting on the couch, "Just one thing."

Olivia sighed, "I don't have a favorite color."  
"I already knew that," David said, "Tell me something about your family."  
"I don't have one," Olivia said sadly, "There you go. I answered a question."

David was curious to learn more about Olivia's background but, he didn't want to force her to tell him information. He wanted her to tell her willingly.

"About tonight," David said as he noticed Olivia staring at the pictures once again, "Wear something nice yet playful."

"What do you mean by 'playful?'"

"Like a nice summer dress," he answered, "Something that can sway in the wind."  
Olivia raised an eyebrow and sighed happily as David grabbed her hand and held it in his. That didn't last very long until their lunch arrived. David got up to answer the door and they shared a lunch of famous fried chicken and biscuits with a cherry pie for dessert.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for the reviews! It is about time there is a good David/Olivia story that doesn't involve Elliot. Sometimes, there is good in goodbye… like this story! **

"David, where are you taking me?" Olivia asked as she held on to David's hand tightly. He was guiding her to their special evening that he had planned all by himself. He wanted them to have a very good start to their vacation.

"You better not be peaking Olivia Benson," David warned her. He had both of his hands on Olivia's shoulders, guiding her to the surprise spot.

"I'm not!"

"Okay, you can open them now."

Olivia opened her eyes and took in the view of the blanket lying on a spot on the sand near the waves of the beach but out of the reach of the water. There was a bottle of red wine sitting in a bucket of ice and two wine glasses waiting.

"What's this?" Olivia asked with a smile across her face.

"This is that nightcap I never gave you," he answered while getting comfortable on the blanket. It was almost time for the sun to be going down and Olivia thought the weather outside was just gorgeous. The breeze was blowing just the right amount and the sound of the waves made her feel very relaxed.

Olivia sat down next to David on the blanket and held her wineglass while David poured. "Cheers," he said clanging his glass against hers.

"This is really beautiful," Olivia said taking her first sip and staring off into the waves that were lightly crashing into the sand.

"I think you're really beautiful," David added. He stared into her sparkling eyes as she began blushing. She was sure she had just turned three shades of red.

"Thanks," she said quietly before taking another sip.

"I figured we could come out here and just have a relaxing time together. Watch the sunset and go for a small walk in the moonlight. I've always wanted to do that," David discussed.

"It sounds perfect," Olivia agreed.

They finished their glasses of wine and then they cuddled up close to each other to watch the sun set below the ocean. Their hands were intertwined and Olivia was resting her head in his lap as he sat with his legs crossed near his ankles.

"The sky is so pretty," Olivia said taking a good look at it. It was just like a precious painting. So serene and so real. The purple blended in with the light blues and oranges and it just took your breath away.

David looked down to see Olivia's face and he got a little worried when he saw her eyes turn glassy, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she whispered, "It's just so breath taking."

"So much for all those rumors about Badass Benson," David said laughing at his own joke.

Olivia hit him playfully in the ribs, "You tell anybody about this and I will kill you," she said in all silliness, "I can get away with it."

"Okay, okay," David said putting his hands up in a defensive position.

"Only kidding," Olivia laughed, "How about that walk now?"

David stood up and wiped the sand off of his butt with his hand. He also helped Olivia make sure the back of her dress was sand free.

"Watch it buddy," she warned him when he went to far.

The moon was hanging full in the sky now and the waves were a little bit stronger. Olivia slipped off her flip flops and joined David along the side of the beach. They were holding hands and walking close enough to where the water just hit their feet when the tide rolled in. Olivia's red dress swayed with the cool breeze and there was no sound besides nature. No cars around to honk their horns or mad drivers to yell in traffic.

"I had a really good day today," Olivia said as they continued to walk down the coast.

"That's kinda what I was hoping for," David said.

"I never thought I would be able to have a real relationship," Olivia said quietly after a few minutes.

David stopped and turned toward her, "You deserve to be loved."

Olivia was at a loss for words. How did he know that she had longed for someone to say those words to her? For someone to truly love her and to say she is deserving of something. She opened her mouth to say something but now words came out.

"You don't have to say anything," David said seeing her expression, "You just have to believe that."

They stood there in the moonlight gazing into each other's eyes for a moment until Olivia turned and started running back to where they came from. "If you love me, come get me!"

David stood there for a moment contemplating what to do. He didn't need to think about it too long because Olivia was sprinting fairly quickly back down the ocean line. David caught up to her though and when he did he swooped her up in his arms and carried her over his shoulder. He spun her around as she giggled and flailed for him to put her down.

"I think I'm good," he laughed carrying her back toward the house, "I have a nice view," he said referring to her butt that was sticking in his face.

"In that case…" Olivia reached her arm down and gave David a smack on the ass causing him to jump a little.

"Hey!" he said watching her run toward the house.

"You lost!"

David shook his head and then took off running after her again. They ended up falling onto the couch with David tickling Olivia until she could barely breathe. When he finally let up she sighed a happy sigh, "I don't think I've ever laughed this much," she admitted to him.

David just stared at her. He longed to know about her past and why she said some of the things she did. That was one of the reasons he was taking her on vacation, he wanted to know more. It's like he was falling in love with someone without knowing anything about them.

"Why do you say things like that?" he asked getting her attention.

"What do you mean?"

"You just… I don't know."

Olivia placed her hand on his knee and took a deep breath before speaking, "My father was a rapist," she said very quietly, almost inaudible but, David had heard, "He raped my mother and that's how I was made. She kept me and I was a constant reminder to her about her attack."

David didn't know what to say. He saw that she was plainly upset talking about it, but he wanted to know. "Liv I-"

"She became an alcoholic," Olivia continued to say, "She died awhile ago. She was drunk and fell down the stairs."  
"I'm sorry," David said placing his hand on top of hers on his knee, "I'm real sorry." He used his thumb to rub her hand trying to soothe her, "Thank you for telling me though."

She offered a sad smile, "It's just not something I talk about if I can help it."

"We don't have to," David assured, "I just want to know things about you Liv. I love you and I feel like I know nothing about you."  
"Well now you do," she said, "It just takes awhile for me to open up I guess."  
"It's alright," he said, "As long as you plan on telling me at some point."

"I do," she smiled, "It's getting late," she added after looking toward the big clock that hung on the wall in the kitchen, "We should get to bed."

"Go ahead," David told her, "I'll be in there in just a second."

Olivia got up to go in the bedroom after giving David a goodnight kiss. She slipped on a long t-shirt and pair of shorts and crawled under the covers to the side closest to the wall. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

David sighed in the living room by his self and got up to turn the light off. He flipped the light switch down and took a good look outside at the ocean again before walking away. He felt something inside of him change. He felt like he was doing the right thing and he didn't want it to stop. He shut the blinds on the sliding glass window over the balcony and then headed to the bedroom to crawl in bed with Olivia, his favorite place to be.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, David had plans to take Olivia to a concert that was playing late night at a local stadium. He had purchased the tickets in advance and he was going to surprise her with them at dinner. Plans changed though when Olivia woke up not feeling well.

"Ugh," she moaned throwing the covers off of her. She looked over and saw that David wasn't in bed so she wondered how long he had been up. She slowly crawled out of bed and walked into the living room where she saw David in the kitchen cooking.

"Good morning," he turned around to say to her.

"Morning," she said.

"You don't sound like you're feeling too well," David said shaking some pepper into a pan.

"I'm fine," she insisted. Her voice said otherwise. It was obvious to anyone that she was congested. She plopped down on the couch and pulled a blanket down on top of her.

"You don't look fine," he said taking a seat next to her with their plates of breakfast.

She sniffed and then replied, "I'm fine, really."

David didn't believe her though. Her complexion was a little paler than normal and her face just showed that sick look. "Let me feel your head," he stated after taking a bite of his toast.

"What?" she asked shooting him a crazy look.

"You might have a temperature," he explained, "Just let me see."

"No," she insisted, "I'm not a little kid!" She hopped up off the couch and stormed outside without another word to David. He just sat there on the couch looking as stunned as ever.

He sat his fork down on his plate and walked into the bedroom to slip on some shoes so he could follow Olivia outside. He found her sitting against a palm tree with the blanket wrapped around her tightly.

"Liv," he said quietly, "What's going on?" He could see that her eyes had turned glassy and he wondered what was running through her mind.

"Sorry," she said quietly, keeping her stare aimed at the ocean.

"I don't want you to be sorry," he said sitting down next to her, "I just want to know why you stormed out of there like that. I was just trying to help."

"I know," she said sighing, "I just… I don't know. I felt like you were treating my like a kid. I'm not used to this."

Now it was David's turn to sigh, "Liv, I just want to help."

"I think I just have a cold," she replied, "I don't want to ruin the plans you made for us."  
"If you're sick, then we can make new plans."

Olivia looked up to blink away the tears and then turned to look at David, "Thank you."

"Will you come back inside now so we can check your temperature? I think I have a thermometer somewhere."

"Yes," she smiled.

David stood up and reached his hand out to help Olivia. They walked back up into the house and Olivia waited on the couch for David to find his thermometer.

"I found it!" David hollered from the bedroom.

He took the thermometer out of the plastic casing and stuck it under Olivia's tongue. "Don't talk until it beeps."

They waited about a minute until the beeping sounded and David pulled it out, "100.2. That's pretty high Liv."

"I'm fine," she insisted again.

David huffed, "How about we just stay in today? We can watch a bunch of movies and get fat on lunch cakes and cherry pies."  
Olivia laughed, "Alright," she finally said.

"Good, now lay down on the couch and rest until I come back from the movie store. If I come back and you aren't on this couch, no pie for you."  
"Yes sir," she said in a playful tone.

"I'll be back soon," David said kissing her on the cheek, "I mean it, try to rest." David left to go to the movie store and Olivia stayed lying on the couch like David had said. She didn't plan on getting up because her body was feeling tired. She sighed and closed her eyes to try and get a little more sleep before David came back. When she was just about to fall into slumber she felt a sudden spark of pain shoot through her head. She put her hands to her head and starting rubbing her temples in hopes of easing the headache. That wasn't helping so she gave up and just layed there until David came back.

"I got some romantic comedies, action, scary, porn," he said just kidding. When Olivia didn't laugh he sat the bag of movies down by the TV and walked over to her.

"You feeling worse?" he asked at the sight of her.

She just nodded, "Headache," she said quietly, "I'll be okay. I took a few aspirin so, that should help."

"Okay," David said hoping she was right. He raised her feet up just a bit so he could sit down at the end of the couch and then sat her feet back down in his lap. "Sorry you aren't feeling good."

"I'm sorry I ruined the day," Olivia said.

"You didn't," he said, "As long as I'm here with you it will be fun. You just focus on feeling better."

"I bet a cherry pie would make me feel better," Olivia smiled.

"One cherry pie, coming right up." He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab one of the many cherry pies they purchased at the gas station the previous night.

"Thank you," she said pulling the paper open. She ate her cherry pie and when she finished she felt a little better so her and David decided they would go ahead and watch one of the movies. It turned out to be one of those cheesy and very predictable movies and neither one of them enjoyed it too much.

"I'm picking out the movies next time," Olivia teased.

"It wasn't that bad," David lied.

"The man grew a beak," Olivia said throwing her trash from her pie at him, "It was terrible and wasn't very scary at all."

"Okay, you win," he said getting up to change the DVD.

"Which one do you want to watch next?"

When he didn't hear Olivia answer he turned around to show her the movies but she was doubled over on the couch getting ready to hurl.

"Whoa," David said dropping the movies and rushing to hand her a trashcan, "Are you okay?"

Before she could answer she lost her breakfast and dinner from the night before. David took one of her pony tails and tied her hair up the best he could. Then he went to get a cold rag and he placed it on the back of her neck.

"Maybe you should see a doctor," he said when she was finished.

"It's just the flu," she said in a weak voice.

**Okay, so before you guys say anything, I know the whole Olivia sick thing has been done before. The difference is, it hasn't been done with David and I think the difference between David and Elliot is HUGE. The question is, could this make them or break them? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Special thanks to Holly! You have encouraged me to continue on Ever Ever After! It will be updated soon! **

"Hey honey," David said to Olivia when he saw that she was awake, "Are you feeling any better?"

Olivia moaned, "Not really. I didn't get much sleep last night between the coughing and having to blow my nose."

David frowned, "Maybe you should go to the doctor now."

Olivia sighed, "What about our date today?"

"We can go after your doctor's appointment. It's at 3:30."

"You already called them? David!" Olivia took her pillow out from under her head and hit him with it playfully.

"I just want you to feel better," David said defending himself, "Besides, our date isn't until seven. We have plenty of time."  
"What would I do without you?" Olivia teased.

"Die," David teased back.

David and Olivia spent the morning in their pajamas just lounging around the house. They had a small breakfast and then decided to go on the beach for a little bit before Olivia's doctor's appointment. They finally got dressed and headed to the nearest doctor's office.

"I hate the doctor's," Olivia stated from the room where she was waiting to visit the doctor.

"They aren't so bad," David said flipping the page on a fishing magazine.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "I hate them."  
Before David could reply, Dr. Reynolds walked in and was ready to get straight to work.

"So Ms. Benson," Dr. Reynolds started, "What seems to be the problem?"

"It's just the flu," Olivia said, "I'm only here because my boyfriend seems to think it's necessary."

"Well, let's just take a look," Dr. Reynolds said. He took his stethoscope from around his neck and listened to her heartbeat. Then he looked in her throat and her ears.

"She's been having headaches," David said to the doctor as he sat the magazine down on the counter, "She doesn't really get them a lot but, lately she's had quite a few of them."

"Is this true?" Dr. Reynolds asked Olivia.

"It's no big deal," Olivia answered, "It's probably just stress."  
"That may be true," Dr. Reynolds said writing something in his chart, "But we can never be too sure. I'd like to schedule an MRI."  
"That's really not necessary," Olivia argued, "I'm fine. I just have the flu."  
"Ms. Benson," Dr. Reynolds said kindly, "Headaches can be nothing but, they can also be something. I can't rule anything out until you do the MRI so, please. Let's just do it and get it over with."

Olivia sat for a moment and thought about. She really didn't see the reason why she should waste more of her time getting an MRI that was going to come back clean. She looked over at David who just offered her a smile.

"Okay," she finally said, "Let's just get it over with."

Dr. Reynolds smiled, "I'll have a nurse come get you in a few minutes."

When Dr. Reynolds left Olivia sighed and David knew that she didn't want to be there.

"It won't take long," David said walking up to her and giving her a kiss, "I promise."

Olivia kissed him back and nodded, "I hope this doesn't run into our date time."

"It won't," he smiled, "Chill out."  
When the MRI was over, Olivia and David were sent to wait in a small room so they could hear the results. Olivia was a little antsy and David could tell so he wrapped his arms tightly around her as they stood there waiting for the nurse to come in.

"Hi," Nurse Holly said, "During the MRI, we found some things."

"What kind of things?" Olivia asked feeling worried.

"A tumor," Holly said, "I'm sorry."

"Uh, what does that mean?" Olivia asked. She didn't understand what that meant. She wasn't even sure if she believed it. She thought it was some kind of a sick joke.

"It means that we need to get you scheduled with an oncologist," Holly continued, "It could be cancerous."

Holly excused herself from the room after handing Olivia a card with an oncologist's name and number on it. She encouraged her to call it.

"Cancer?" Olivia asked David, "I can't believe this."

"Liv," he said sadly, "They said could be."

"It doesn't matter! It's in my brain! I'm pretty sure that isn't a good thing, cancer or not."

David could see that Olivia was fighting not to let her tears fall but, she was failing. She leaned into his chest and buried her head, "I can't have cancer," she cried, "This isn't fair."

"I know," he said rubbing her back, "It's going to be okay. We are going to get through this."  
"Let's just get out of here," Olivia said wiping her tears, "I still want to go on that date."

David smiled to his self as he held Olivia's hand while they walked to the car. This was the tough Olivia Benson that he knew and loved. He knew that this was going to be something that could make or break them but, he hoped that it would help them. He hoped that Olivia would be okay and that it wasn't anything too serious. Whatever it was, he would be there for her. No matter what. No matter how many times she needed his shoulder to cry on or how many times she needed him to yell at. He would be there.


	6. Chapter 6

David hadn't informed Olivia about the date yet and he was excited to show her what they would be doing. All she knew was that she was supposed to wear a comfortable dress and that was it.

"Come on!" David said from the living room where he was waiting, "We have someone waiting on us!"

Olivia came rushing out of the bedroom as she finished putting her last earring in. "What? Who? Why would anyone be waiting on us? We don't even know anyone here!"

"You'll see," David smiled as he flicked the lights off and slipped his arm through Olivia's, "Let's go."

Outside in front of the house, there was a horse and carriage waiting to take Olivia and David for a moonlit ride through the town. Since they didn't get to go horseback riding, David figured this was the next best thing.

"David," Olivia gasped, "This is great."

A smile beamed across David's face, "Ladies first." He held up her hand as she stepped into the carriage and sat down on the opposite side. David climbed in next to her and wrapped his arm around her back. The horse started pulling away from the house and the only sound you heard was the trotting of the horse's hooves and the bugs that came out at night.

"This is nice," Olivia said after a while, "Just you and me. It made me forget about everything else today." She leaned her head into David's chest and he began stroking her hair.

"I hoped you would like it," he said, "So, your birthday is coming up."

"Yes," Olivia said casually, "And?"

"Well, what should we do to celebrate?"

"I don't know," Olivia said, "I've never really celebrated my birthday."

"Really?" David asked quite surprised, "Never?"

Olivia shook her head, "I had a cake once."

"Liv," he said sadly, "You seriously have never had a party?"

She shook her head again, "Nope. I used to dream about having a surprise party when I was younger. With balloons and a bouncy house and cupcakes." Olivia smiled, "But that never happened." Her smile faded.

"What if we have one now?" David asked seriously, "It'd be fun."

"No," Olivia quietly laughed, "It's okay. We don't have to do anything. Maybe we can just have a special dinner."

David sighed. He couldn't believe that Olivia had never actually had a real birthday as a child. He hated Olivia's mother for that. When he was a kid, his birthday parties were always blown out of proportion by his mom. Their backyard was always filled with party decorations like balloons, cupcakes, presents, streamers, and a bunch of kids running around from the sugar high. He didn't remember a year where he didn't have a big birthday bash in his backyard. He had an idea about Olivia's birthday party but, he wasn't going to say anything because he wanted it to be a surprise. Somehow he would have to work secretly around the house so Olivia wouldn't figure it out before it wasn't a surprise anymore.

"Hey, look," Olivia said pointing to a young man who was playing a saxophone on the side of the rode, "He's pretty good."

"Yeah," David said, "Let's tip him."

David asked the whip if he could pull over for a few minutes so they could enjoy the sweet music and the whip simply smiled and stopped by the side of the road. Olivia and David climbed out and walked up to the man who now had a small crowd around him. Olivia took out ten dollars from her purse and walked up to his open saxophone case and tossed it in. Many other people in the crowd followed by putting their own money in and the performer seemed to smile.

They walked back to their carriage and continued with their romantic stroll through the town. They talked about how the stars were shining and how the moon was close to being full. They talked about their favorite foods and most of the time was spent with them kissing. It hadn't been long before they were back in front of their house and the whip was asking them for their money.

David paid the man and he and Olivia went back inside the warmth of their house. "I had a good time tonight," Olivia said sitting her purse on the coffee table.

"I did too," David smiled, "But the night is still young."

Olivia grinned; she knew where this was going. "What do you say we uh, head to the bedroom?"

"First I think you need to get out of that itchy dress," David said recalling one of their conversations from earlier in the night.

"I need a little help," Olivia teased, "Can you unzip the back for me?"

David slowly pulled the zipper down revealing the olive skin that was Olivia's back. He planted his lips gently on her shoulder and started kissing. Olivia felt shivers rip down her spine. He slipped the sleeves off her arms and she stepped out of the dress. She took off toward the bedroom and David followed as he unbuttoned his tux.

"I love you," Olivia said pulling David on top of her.

"I love you too," David said crashing his lips against her.

**Dun Dun. : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**It may have came across that Olivia and David weren't upset about this whole cancer ordeal but, I just haven't explained it yet which is what this chapter is about. Also, the whole doctor skipping the blood tests and going straight to the MRI is my fault for not researching better. My apologies. I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing! It means a lot! **

Olivia looked over and saw that David was already sound asleep. She sighed to herself and tried to get comfortable but, it just wasn't working. She had too much going on in her mind for her to get any rest. Throughout the whole night she couldn't stop thinking about what the doctor had said. 'Possible cancer.' She sighed again and tried to force the thoughts away so she could at least get a couple of hours before the sun came up. She decided that nothing was going to work so she got out of bed, careful not to wake David, and walked into the living room. She sat down on the couch and turned the TV on, covering up with a small blanket.

She flipped through the stations on the TV but nothing sparked her interest. Everything was either an infomercial or some cartoon for children. Then Olivia came to a channel about expecting mothers. What she would give to have a child. Then once again her mind went back to the cancer. If she had cancer, she would never be able to have kids.

"What are you doing awake?" David asked bringing Olivia out of her thoughts.

"I couldn't sleep," Olivia answered honestly, "What are you doing awake?"

David walked over to the couch and sat down by Olivia's feet, "I couldn't sleep either. I was too busy thinking."

"Me too."

"What were you thinking about?" David asked picking up her foot and beginning to rub it.

"Cancer," Olivia answered sadly.

David stopped giving her feet a massage for a moment and looked at her in the eyes, "That's what I was thinking about too."

Olivia sighed, "You shouldn't have to worry about it. I understand it… you don't want to… you know."

"Liv," David said clearly upset by what he was hearing, "I'm not going to leave you if you get sick. I love you and I can't believe you would even begin to think that."

"I don't," Olivia added, "I just… knowing my luck something like this would happen."

"We don't even know that it is cancer yet," David said going back to rubbing her feet, "Even if it is, I'm not going anywhere."

"You mean that?"

"Of course," David said, "Now do you think we can go back to bed? I have an extra special surprise for you tomorrow."

Olivia playfully groaned, "I hate surprises. Especially on my birthday."

David just laughed and playfully pushed her into the bed, "Go to sleep."

"Goodnight," she said giving him a kiss, "Love you."

"Goodnight," he replied, "I love you too."

David went back to sleep feeling slightly excited for Saturday. It was Olivia's birthday and her first birthday where she would have a party. David had things planned down to a T. Even if they didn't know anybody in Louisiana, she was still going to have the party of her life. Once he saw that Olivia's breathing had evened out and he heard her start to snore lightly, he reached over to his alarm clock and turned it on, setting it for 5 o'clock. He hoped that Olivia would sleep through it because he needed to get up before her. He had to run to the store and pick up the cake and return home before Olivia was able to wonder and ask questions. He would hide the cake in the back of the fridge behind boxes of soda. He knew he had to get Olivia out of the house for awhile and that was the part he was still thinking about. He wasn't sure where he could send her that would give him enough time to get the house ready.

He let out a breath of air and closed snuggled close to Olivia as he closed his eyes. He knew that he had a long day ahead of him.

"Who's the lucky birthday girl?" the woman at the bakery asked.

"My girlfriend," David smiled, "She's never had a birthday before so, I'm throwing her a surprise party."

"That's so sweet," the woman said. The woman didn't look a day older than twenty-five with her shoulder length black hair.

"Thank you," David said grabbing the cake, "Have a nice day."

"You too."

David carefully positioned the box that held that cake into the passenger's seat so that it wouldn't tip while he was driving. He had rented a car for the day so that he could get all of his errands done. Before he shut the passenger side door, he opened the lid of the box to see the cake. It was a chocolate cake covered in strawberry icing and on top it said' Happy Birthday Olivia.' David personally thought it was a beautiful cake and he couldn't wait until Olivia got to see it. He closed the lid again and shut the door making his way to the driver's side so he could get the cake home and into the fridge.

It was still early in the morning when David got back to the house and Olivia was still in bed, sound asleep. He hid the cake the best he could and shoved things in front of it so Olivia wouldn't be able to see. He grabbed a soda before he shut the refrigerator door and made his way to the couch. He flipped on the TV and the channel that popped up was a medical show where they were talking about cancer.

He sighed and thought about what would actually happen if Olivia was diagnosed with cancer. He remembered awhile ago when one of his distant cousins was diagnosed with cancer. He recalled being told that she had melanoma and that they weren't sure if she would make it. He then remembered attending her funeral not much longer after that. He felt his eyes get teary as he thought about losing Olivia. He loved Olivia and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. If she had cancer, he was sure that would put things on hold. A tear slipped down his cheek as he thought about attending Olivia's funeral. He tried to push the thoughts out of his head but they seemed permanently etched in.

"David," Olivia said quietly entering the living room, "You're crying."

He pulled out of his thoughts to see Olivia sitting next to him and holding his hand. Without saying anything he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," she said, "But why are you crying?"

"No reason," he said still not letting go of her, "I just… I love you. That's all."

Olivia smiled, "Well, I love you too but you don't see me crying about it."

David laughed and pulled away from her to look her in the eyes, "You're right."

"Do you want to tell me why you were really crying now?" Olivia knew better than to believe that he had been crying just because he loved her. She figured she knew why he was crying but, she didn't want to go there today.

"We can talk about it tomorrow," he said simply, "Right now, you have a spa to get to." David reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a slip of paper.

"One free day at the spa," Olivia read as the smile grew bigger on her face, "David, this is wonderful. Thank you." She leaned closer to him and gave him a big sloppy kiss.

"You're welcome," he said, "Now you better get going, you want to spend as much time there as you can."

Olivia rolled her eyes playfully and hurried to put on her day clothes so she could get to the spa and get her royal treatment. She had only ever been to the spa once before and her time was interrupted by a case at work. She still had half of her facial on when she stormed out of the spa and walked into the precinct. The guys laughed at her for weeks.

When Olivia was gone and David was home alone he walked to the hall closet and started pulling the bags out of them. Two days prior he had snuck out to the store while Olivia was taking a nap and got everything he needed for the party. He got balloons, and noise makers, and party hats, cups and matching plates, presents, and he even rented a bouncy house. He wanted Olivia to get the full experience of what a real birthday party was like.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything was set up and now all David needed was for Olivia to get home. He figured she would have had a good time at the spa and would come home nice and relaxed and be able to enjoy her party. He was standing by the sliding glass door looking out over the beach watching for the taxi to pull up with Olivia. When the taxi was in sight and shut the curtains and hid behind the front door. He heard Olivia turn the knob and the smile grew on his face.

"Surprise!" David jumped out in front of Olivia and had his hands in the air like he was eight years old all over again.

"What is this?" A very stunned Olivia asked.

"Your first ever surprise birthday party," David answered, "Shall we start with the games?"

Olivia just looked at David with a puzzled look because she had no idea what kind of games they would play at forty year olds birthday. David took her hand and led her down to the beach where there was a big bouncy house set up on the sand.

"David," Olivia laughed, "What is this?"

"A bouncy house," he simply said, "Ladies first."

David held the opening to the bouncy house open and Olivia took off her shoes and climbed in. David followed close behind. Olivia started jumping up and down as high as she could. She was having a good time so far, even if she was forty. She stopped bouncing after about five minutes and fell to the floor catching her breath.

"Wow," she said between breaths, "That was pretty fun."

David plopped down next to her causing her to go in the air a little bit, "That was my intention. How about the next game?"

"There's more?" Olivia asked.

"Oh yeah," David answered, "This is a real birthday party."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

David playfully pushed Olivia causing her to fall over giving him a head start for the exit. When he was out he slipped his shoes back on and ran up to the deck where Pin the Tail on the Donkey was waiting. When Olivia finally came trudging up the steps David held up the red blindfold in his hand.

"Are you serious?"

"Come on," David begged, "It isn't a party until someone gets pinned."

Olivia shook her but let him tie the blindfold around her anyways. David spun her around three times and then stopped her so she was facing the picture of a donkey that was tapped to the side of the house. She missed the spot of course and ended up pinning it on the donkey's eye. David was next and he also missed and ended up pinning it to the house itself.

It was finally time for cake and Olivia was waiting patiently at the picnic table outside. She saw David carrying the cake with his two hands and bringing it over. There were two candles on it and Olivia was thankful he didn't use all forty.

"Happy Birthday to you," he started singing, "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Olivia. Happy Birthday to you."

Olivia closed her eyes and thought of a wish before puffing up her cheeks and blowing out the candles.

"What did you wish for?"

"If I tell you it won't come true."

David cut the cake and gave Olivia the first slice. She ended up loving it because she was one for sweets. David thought the cake was delicious himself and ended up eating two slices.

"So this is what I've missed out on," Olivia said finishing off her piece of cake.

"Yeah," David answered, "But if you had a birthday when you were a kid, we probably wouldn't be doing this right now."

"True," Olivia laughed, "This is true."

"There's one very special present waiting for you," David said standing up and walking toward the house, "Follow me."

Olivia followed him into their bedroom where there was a small box placed on the bed in shiny pink wrapping paper.

"Open it," he said.

Olivia tore the paper off until it was just a brown box and then she ripped the flaps of the box open to find a piece of paper. "No cancer?"

David shook his head, "No cancer."

Olivia felt tears of joy spring in her eyes and this was a new feeling for her. She threw the box on the bed and jumped up into David's arms. "This is wonderful," she whispered, "Thank you."

"I'm glad you had a good time," David said hugging her tightly, "I was a little worried you would find it too childish."

"It's perfect," she said, "Absolutely perfect."

"Since you are in fact turning forty," David said clearing his throat, "I figured you would enjoy a nice romantic dinner."

"I would," she smiled.

"Tonight, 6 o'clock?"

"It's a date."


	9. Chapter 9

"You are the slowest person ever to get ready!" David yelled from the living room. He was waiting impatiently by the sliding glass door where the breeze was slightly blowing and the sun was just started to lower.

"I'm sorry!" Olivia yelled back, "I just have to make sure I look perfect!"

"You always look perfect."

Olivia smiled into the bathroom ear while she clipped her earring through her ear and made sure the back was on it. She was excited to spend the evening with David over a nice candle lit dinner. She thought it was the perfect way to end her birthday. She had picked out an elegant purple dress that came down to her ankles and when the wind blew the dress moved with the breeze. She had on black sandles that exposed her pink toenails and never before had she painted them. Her hair was relaxed just a little below her shoulders and her make-up was done up to perfection.

"About time," David teased when Olivia finally made her way into the living room with her coat on and her purse strapped over her shoulder.

"I'm starving," she said making sure she grabbed her tube of lip gloss of the counter, "Let's go."

The breeze outside was causing the leaves on the nearby trees to rustle and the waves of the water were crashing against the sand causing the slight roaring sound in the background. The sun was resting along the horizon and David and Olivia's hands were clasped together as they walked down the sidewalk.

"So where is this fancy dinner at?" Olivia asked.

"You'll see," David answered with a mischievous smile spread across his face.

They walked down the sidewalk passing by the small crowds of people who were enjoying the nice summer weather.

"I wonder if the precinct is still in one piece," Olivia chuckled, "They don't know what to do without me."

"Why are you thinking about the precinct?" David asked. He would never understand why Olivia was so into her job at all times.

"It's been a part of me for a long time," she answered, "It's kind of hard not to think about it."

"It's your birthday," he said giving her hand a gentle squeeze, "We are going out to celebrate. Try not to think about that gruesome place."

Olivia sighed. They had been on vacation for a while now and she was starting to miss New York. Sure, she was having fun with David and she enjoyed the things that Louisiana had to offer but, she missed her friends and the all too familiar routine at the precinct.

"Where are you taking me anyway?"

David smiled, "Here." They both stopped where they were standing and Olivia looked confused. There wasn't even a building around and the only think in front of them was more sand. She had seen a lot of that in the past few days.

"Here where?"

David let go of Olivia's handed and pointed to the red and white checkered blanket that was spread out across the golden sand in the distance. Now the sun was already hidden and the sky was a light shade of blue. Olivia could make out the blanket from where she was standing along with a basket and what looked like two wine glasses.

"Did you do this?"

He nodded, "I've been planning it for a long time. I wanted it to be a surprise and getting by with surprising you is hard to do."

David walked toward the blanket with Olivia still standing in the same place. She was stunned and her heart was full of joy. When she was younger she used to plan these things out in her head before she would fall asleep at night. She would plan the perfect date and it always consisted of having a picnic on the beach. She looked ahead at David who was motioning for her to come on. She couldn't help but smile at how much her life had changed since she met David. She felt herself letting go of some things. She felt like she was finally moving forward in life and for once, she wasn't scared of where she was going. She was completely happy with it.

"Are you coming or what?"

"I'm coming!" Olivia chuckled, "Don't get your panties in a knot."

The two of them sat down together on the blanket and David began passing out the sandwiches he had made earlier that evening. He took out the bottle of red wine and poured a little in each glass.

"Happy birthday," he toasted.

"Thank you."

They had long since finished their small dinners and the night air was turning cool. The stars were all twinkling in the sky and Olivia stifled a yawn.

"Come here," David said laying on his back on the blanket.

Olivia lay down next to him and rested her head on his chest. They were both looking up into the sky and wondering how they had gotten this far in their relationship.

"I love you," Olivia blurted out, "Today was the best birthday I have ever had."

"I love you too, Olivia," he said pulling her closer to him, "I love you so much." He pulled away from her just for a second allowing him the space to give her a very passionate kiss. "How's that for a birthday present?"

She smiled, "It's pretty awesome."

"Like me," he teased.

"Just like you!"

The sea gulls were making their screeches somewhere off in the distance and the sound of the crashing waves flooded in their ears. "It's getting chilly out here," Olivia said, "We should head back."

"Wait," David said grabbing her hand to stop her, "There's one more present."

"What is it?"

He reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a small black velvet box. He took a deep breath before walking over to her and kneeling down on one knee. Olivia was in complete shock. Her eyes grew wide and her heart was beating super fast. She couldn't form words so she just covered her mouth with her hand.

"I love you Liv," he began, "Ever since I first laid eyes on you. I haven't been able to get you out of my head. Your smile and those eyes, those gorgeous eyes, I want to wake up and see them every day. I want to hear your laugh and taste the sweetness from your kisses. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"David…" she managed to mumble.

"Will you marry me?"


	10. Chapter 10

**For Holly :)**

"David... I... This is..." Tears were steadily streaming down her face and she could barely form words. She had been so shocked and so stunned about the proposal.

David smiled and reached out to hold her hand. He gave a gentle squeeze. "You don't have to answer right now... if you don't want. I'll understand."

"Yes," she said still shocked.

"What?"

"Yes," she nodded, "Yes! I'll marry you."

Both of them were crying now and David got up off his knee to place the diamond ring on Olivia's finger. She didn't even take the time to admire it before she threw herself into David's arms. "This is the best birthday present ever," she whispered.

They held each other tightly as the waves crashed ever so gently against the shore and the birds slowly quieted as they began to fall asleep along with the day. It was coming to a near end and Olivia was sad it was almost over.

They finally pulled out of their embrace and Olivia felt suddenly chilled, "It's getting kind of chilly."

"Let's head back," he said picking up the picnic blanket and stuffing it into the picnic basket.

"I had a really, really great time today," she said once they were back in the warmth of the house, "It was the best birthday I've ever had. The best day... I've ever had."

"I'm glad," he smiled sitting the basket down on the breakfast bar, "I really am."

She smiled up at him and her brown eyes just sparkled, "It isn't over yet," she said to him. She had a mischievous look on her face and David wasn't sure what she was hinting at.

"Is there something else you want to do?" he asked, completely clueless.

She began unbuttoning her shirt and that's when David finally got the picture.

"Oh! Oh- uh..." he cleared his throat as he tried to maintain his excitement but when Olivia dropped her shirt to the floor, he couldn't control it.

"Looks like you want to do something else too," she teased. She then headed toward the bedroom where she started unbuttoning her pants and sliding them down her hips. David just watched, unable to move.

"Are you coming?" she asked in an innocent voice as she climbed under the covers.

David just nodded. He made his way into the bedroom and shut the door behind him, taking off his clothes and joining Olivia under the covers.

David started tracing his fingers gently down her sides causing tingles to shoot up her body. She felt like she was on fire and she wanted nothing more than to make love to David right now.

"No teasing," she whispered.

"Just wait," he whispered back before his lips slammed onto hers. It was a kiss so passionate that Olivia swore she felt sparks fly.

Then David began leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach, slowly making his way there. He wanted her to enjoy it. This was their first time and it was going to be special.

"Come on!" she begged.

David chuckled and finally he gave in and let her have what she so desperately wanted.

"I can't believe we are engaged," Olivia said as she rolled over closer to him and rested her head against his chest.

David smiled, "I wanted to propose a long time ago but... I was scared you would say no."

"Why?" she asked a bit shocked, "I love you."

He shrugged, "I don't know..."

She sighed a little and then closed her eyes as her body was suddenly overcome with tiredness. It was just a little passed eleven though and she didn't want to go to sleep yet. She wouldn't to talk to a bit longer.

"Do you want kids?" she asked, desperately hoping he would say yes.

"Mhm," he replied, "I love kids."  
She smiled at this and then went on to say, "I want kids. Three."

David chuckled, "Three? I'm guessing you already have names picked out and everything..."

"How did you know?" she laughed.

"You really have names picked out...?"  
"No," she said laughing some more, "But would it be so wrong if I did?"

"No," he whispered closing his eyes now too, "I actually have a name picked out for a little girl..."

"What is it?"

"Avery," he answered, "I've always liked that name."

"Really? I pegged you for the old fashion name type."

He chuckled, "Not in the slightest."

Olivia yawned against his chest as she grew more tired with the ticking clock. Her birthday was almost over but she didn't want it to end. It had been the best day she had had in a long time and now there was only an hour left. She was determined to make the best of it.

"I hope we can have more days like this," she whispered pulling the blanket up higher under her chin, "I don't think I have smiled this much my whole life."

"We will," he whispered kissing her on the temple, "Everyday will be like this. Want to know why? Because you deserve it. If anyone deserves it, it's you and I am so lucky that you are choosing to spend the rest of your life with me."

She smiled against his chest. She didn't know when but she was completely and utterly in love with David Alexander Haden.

"I'm lucky you're letting me," she teased.

It was midnight now and David kissed her one more time before they both fell asleep entangled in each others arms.


End file.
